


Is There Anybody Out There?

by vernie_klein



Series: Like the Heart Goes [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Dialogue, Episode: s04e07 It's the Great Pumpkin Sam Winchester, M/M, Some of the events of canon, The boys are sure skating the line, Thirteenth in the Series, Uriel is a bigger dick than in Canon, actually happen in this story, but I don't talk about them, but no one likes him anyway, cause I am lazy, well- some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Part Thirteen in the Series</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The threat of Samhain looms and the boys need to learn to get along with Angels. Sam and Dean skate around each other. Dean cries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>This is the story of Sam and Dean Winchester. Not the story we've seen played out on our television screens a million times, but the story of what happened to get them to where they are today. The story of two brother's souls, so tightly woven together, that neither can be whole.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There Anybody Out There?

**Author's Note:**

> Pink Floyd is a huge inspiration for me. This song, I think, can be echoed many times through out this story and canon. 
> 
> Is There Anybody Out There was written by Roger Waters. The song technically has only one line... AND I think that everyone should listen the The Wall anthology. It is a powerful story, and one I personally think is very fitting of Sam Winchester.
> 
> This story was not beta'd. Any mistakes are mine. We skate canon a bit in this and the next few stories. You will notice some canon dialogue. Of course I lay no claim to that. It is all the property of WB, the CW and Eric Kripke and Crew. I just spin the tales... 
> 
> Come along on my Magical Mystery Tour.

**xxOOxxOOxx**

Sam turned the knob and pushed the door open. His eyes went immediately to the man in the tan trenchcoat sitting at the table. His hand flew to the Taurus at the small of his back.

“Who are you?” Sam questioned gruffly. “What are you doing here?” Sam pressed Dean back slightly and stalked into the room to confront the the stranger. For a split second he found it odd that the man didn’t respond back or act startled at Sam’s behaviour. 

Dean pushed at Sam and walked toward the dark-haired, trenchcoated man. “Don’t shoot, you fucker. That’s Castiel.”

Sam gasped and dropped his hands, the gun pointing uselessly toward the ground. “This is the Angel?”

Castiel stood from his chair and turned around to face the boys. Sam watched Dean’s eyes flit around the room as if he knew someone else was there.

“Him, I don’t know.” Dean shook his head. 

The man at the window turned around and narrowed his eyes. “Castiel.”

Castiel ignored the man- no Angel, Sam figured and approached him and Dean. “Dean. We have a problem.”

Before Dean could answer the Angel turned toward Sam. “Ah. Samuel Winchester. The boy with the Demon Blood.” 

Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother.

“He’s a regular Chuckles.” Dean turned toward Castiel. “What’s the problem, Castiel?”

“The problem is that you have not rid the town of that witch.” 

Sam moved instinctively towards his brother. He may not have been Dean’s protector in the past, but he was strong now- He could kill Demons without damaging the meatsuit, so he should be able to handle a few Angels.

“Sam.” Dean hissed.

Sam narrowed his eyes as he glared back at his brother. He abruptly turned back to the the Angels. “We know _who_ she is. We just don’t know _where_ she is.”

“We’re working on that.” Dean stated, interrupting whatever Uriel had been about to say. 

“That is not good enough, Dean.” Castiel intoned. “We need to raze the town. We-” 

“We are not _murdering_ all those innocent people.” Dean yelled from his place next to Sam. “There’s gotta be a thousand people-”

“One thousand, two hundred and fourteen.” Uriel stated dryly. “Mud monkeys, hairless apes, the whole lot.”

“Uriel.” Castiel chided. He turned toward Dean. “You would do best to remember your place.”

“You want to kill innocent lives. Women and children whose only crime it was- was to live in this town.”

Castiel stalked toward Dean, picking him up by the throat and shoving him against the wall. “ _You would do well to remember your place_. Uriel has purified towns in the past.”

Sam hissed. “Sodom and Gomorrah.”

“Exactly.” Castiel replied. "He will smite the whole town. It is the lives of one thousand verses the lives of six billion. You _must_ look at the big picture.”

“Why can’t you show mercy?” Sam sputtered as Dean was pushed further against the wall.

Castiel dropped Dean. Sam watched as Dean clutched his throat and rubbed.

“Mercy?” Castiel questioned. “What makes you think Angels show mercy. we are the enforcers of God’s will.”

“So, you’re a couple of Hammers? Did you ever stop and think that what you’re doing is _wrong_?” Sam raised an eyebrow. 

He watched Dean rise out of the corner. Dean walked up to Uriel and stuck a finger in the Angel’s face. “You listen here. I say you give us time. We can stop her-”

“The raising of Samhain is the first seal. It cannot be broken.”

“Then give us the time to stop her. We _know_ who it is. Do you know _where_ she is?” Dean questioned. 

“She is a powerful witch and is blocking even my ability to locate her.”

“Castiel. You cannot _seriously_ be considering-”

“Enough, Uriel.” Castiel growled. “Give them a chance. If in two days time they still have not rid the town, we will step in.”

“Need I remind you, of-”

“Uriel, this is my decision.” Castiel turned fully toward the dark skinned Angel. “Go.”

“I do not have to happy about this, Castiel.”

“No. You do not.” Castiel turned to face Sam and Dean after Uriel left in a flurry of feathers and wind. The Angel walked softly toward Dean and attempted a smile. Sam thought he just looked constipated.

“Dean.” Castiel state in a tone that Sam figured was as close to caring and understanding as the Angel could ge. “We will give you and Sam time. However, do not hesitate to think we will not smite the entire area to rid ourselves of this witch. Uriel will not suffer to wait for long.”

Dean nodded. Sam motioned to Castiel. “Castiel. May I ask you a question?”

“Of course, Samuel.” Castiel raised his chin.

“Why Dean? What’s so special about my brother?” 

“It’s not my place. Nor is it the right time. All will be revealed.”

“Yeah, cause that helps.” Dean huffed out under his breath.

“Okay, I get it.” Sam didn’t _get it_ at all. But, this was his first interaction with Angels, so what did he know?

“Good talk, Castiel.” Dean clapped the Angel on the shoulder and nodded.

**xxOOxxOOxx**

Sam grabbed his brother and pulled him to his feet.

“How did- what’s with the…” Dean gestured a circle around his face.

“The blood? I took a chance. Samhain ignored the people in mask, remember?” Dean nodded. “So, the blood makes a mask.”

“But… b-ut…” Dean stuttered. “You took a _chance_.”

Sam smiled, it obviously wasn’t a question. “I took a chance. It worked.”

Dean launched himself at Sam and held him tight even as Sam flinched from the surprise contact.

“Dude…” Dean pulled away and punched Sam in the shoulder. “Don’t fucking…. Well, obviously it worked; but you fucking scared me, Sam. You didn’t _know_ it was going to work.”

Sam rubbed his shoulder and smiled. “I love you too, big brother.”

Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes, but Sam saw the love Dean was broadcasting in his expression.

“Anyway… Are you okay?” Dean asked as his eyes roamed over Sam’s body, silently checking for injuries.

“I’m _fine_ , Dean.” Sam scoffed as he turned toward the stairs. “The question is, are you?”

“Fuck you.” Dean spat.

Sam smirked even though Dean was at his back. “Maybe later… _If_ you’re a good boy.”

Sam chuckled as Dean sputtered and ran into his back. He stopped and waited a few moments for Dean’s body to catch up with his brain. Sam started to count, reaching fourteen when he felt Dean’s posture change, his cockiness finally coming on display. Sam leaned back into Dean’s body, the hard press of flesh warming his back from hip to shoulder. Sam felt Dean push forward as his hands rested gently on Sam’s hips. He felt Dean’s hot breath on the back of his neck and shivered with the feeling.

“You want that, baby boy?” Dean breathed into Sam’s ear. “Maybe you want _me_ to fuck _you_ , huh? My _long_ , _hard_ , cock in your tight ass… The burn, _oh so good_. You riding me slow, sweet-like.”

Dean pushed the hard line of his cock into Sam’s jean covered crack, grinding slowly. “You gunna ride me, _little brother_? So slow… But it feels so _good_.” Dean nipped at Sam’s earlobe as he pulled him even closer to his body.

“Dean…” Sam moaned as he grinded back on his brother.

“You want that, Sammy?” Dean placed open mouthed kisses on Sam’s neck. “I just wanna…. _fuck_.... so good.”

A crash from the upstairs of the house had both brothers jumping apart from each other. Sam took off at a run, taking the stairs two at a time as he whipped his Taurus from it’s spot at his lower back. Sam darted into the kitchen, swinging his pistol in a controlled sweep, finger on the trigger guard.

“Clear.” He called as Dean hit the last stair. They both moved in sync toward the single archway to the living room. Sam peered around the corner, Dean at his back, gun pointing toward the open front door. He lowered his gun as Dean’s left fist tapped his leg, signalling the _All Clear_. Sam let out a shaky breath. “Where would he have gone?” Dean questioned as he took in the crashed side table and the open door.

“Samhain would want to raise the dead and cause chaos and destruction. Town only has one cemetery. That’s where he’d go.”

Dean and Sam made their way to the Impala. They were halfway to the cemetery and stopped at a red light when Dean turned toward Sam.

“Dude. No freaky Demon powers.” Dean narrowed his eyes. Sam couldn’t believe this was the same guy that half an hour ago was trying to fuck him.

“Who says we’re gonna be able to take him out with just Ruby’s knife?” Sam was getting angry. Who was Dean to tell him he couldn’t use his powers for good?

“The Angels, Sam. That’s who!” Dean slammed his hands on the steering wheel. “Cas said that you shouldn’t use your _powers_. He said-”

Oh… So, now he’s _Cas_? Since when are we listening to the Angels anyway? You told me they’re all _dicks with wings_. And… after _Castiel’s_ assault on you in that alley a few weeks ago… Maybe you shouldn’t put too much stock in what he says to you.”

“Sam.” Dean narrowed his eyes. “This is about stopping the Apocalypse. You know, the one with a capital ‘A’? Not some little Hunt. We’re talking _Big Bad_.”

“Exactly!” Sam yelled and threw his hands in the air as high as he could in the Impala. “That means… _Whatever it takes, Dean_. What. Ever. It. Takes.”

“No, Sam. End of discussion.” Dean punched the gas and the tires spun as he sped away from the light.

“You’re not Dad.” Sam whispered, his tone flat. “Quit trying to be just like him. I’m not a child. I don’t need a Father. I _need_ my brother. My partner.” Sam started to shake. “Someone who trusts _me_ above all others. John never did that, Dean. Not once.”

Dean drove on silently. The only indication he had even _heard_ Sam was the sensation of the Impala slowing down. Sam felt that was all the approval needed to continue.

“I will do whatever it takes to keep Lilith from starting the Apocalypse. If that means using my powers… Shit, if that means _dying_...” Sam paused at Dean’s slight whimper. “I will, Dean. So help me _God_ , I will.”

Dean remained silent the last four blocks to the cemetery. He wordlessly stepped from the car to the trunk. Sam got out and followed his brother to grab the gear he needed. He watched as Dean strapped on his thigh holster and snapped his Colt inside. Sam smiled at the memory of the tattoo underneath. He grabbed a salt round loaded sawed off and strapped it to his back. He took his machete and a pair of bolt cutters- just in case. He waited until Dean had the last of his stuff and closed the trunk.

**xxOOxxOOxx**

Sam stood in the doorway and glared at Uriel. He crossed his arms and frowned hard at the Angel, his lips a thin line on his face. Sam tapped his foot as the stoic Angel continued his silence.

Seconds turned into minutes as Sam felt like he was playing chicken with a freight train. He finally threw his hands in the air and huffed. “What in the ever-living _fuck_ do you want me to say to you Uriel? We took out Samhain. What more do you want from me?”

“Your obedience for a start. You are are insignificant. An ant, grovelling on the ground. _You_ mean nothing to us. You are an _Abomination_. I cannot see why your brother keeps you around. You defy orders at every turn.”

Uriel stalked toward Sam and snapped his fingers. Sam was thrown back into the wall and pinned under an invisible force. He struggled, even knowing it was futile, he was still going to try.

“You used your _Powers_. You were _told_ not to. You _deliberately_ disobeyed Castiel _and_ your brother. You should be exterminated for your insubordination. It is a _shame_ Castiel will not allow it. 

Sam struggled to speak. He couldn’t even croak out a reply. Uriel had ceased his vocal cords from working.

“The only reason you’re still alive, Sam Winchester, is because you’ve been useful. But the moment that ceases to be true, the second you become more trouble than you’re worth, one word.” The Angel spat. “One, and I will turn you to dust. As for your brother, tell him that maybe he should climb off that high horse of his. Ask Dean what he remembers from hell.”

The Angel snapped his fingers and Sam fell to the ground, his left hand immediately going to his throat as Uriel left in a flurry of feathers and air.

**xxOOxxOOxx**

Dean sat on the park bench and waited as children played on the equipment. He allowed the sound of laughter and joy to fill him. He didn’t regret that he told the Angels to fuck off when it came to saving this town. The kids deserved to live. They had done nothing wrong. If _he_ was worth saving… Dean closed his eyes. He wondered where Sam was. He figured that he had gone back to the motel when Dean said he needed a few minutes. He hadn’t had a destination in mind when he took off after taking down Samhain. Dean took a deep breath and kept his eyes closed at the slight air displacement and sound of ruffling feathers signifying an Angel had arrived.

“Go ahead. Tell me I fucked up.” Dean sighed.

“No, Dean.” Castiel intoned. “Yes, you still allowed the Seal to break, but you saved lives by eliminating Samhain.”

“Well, we failed. But I couldn’t stand by and allow you two-”

“I am not a Hammer, Dean.” Castiel stated as he finally turned toward his Hunter.

Dean opened his eyes at the non sequitur. “What?”

“We had our orders.” 

“Your orders were shit. You were _ordered_ to slaughter a bunch of innocent people, Cas!” Dean sputtered angrily as he clenched his fists and turned to face the Angel.

“You mistake me. I said, we had our orders. Our orders were to do whatever _you_ said.”

“What?” Dean was beginning to sound like a broken record.

“We were to do as you said. It was a- a test of sorts. To see if you could lead.”

“And I failed.” Dean stated as he slumped back against the bench, his anger bleeding out of him.

“On the contrary. You succeeded where others would have failed.” Castiel cocked his head. “I was pulling for you. I knew you could succeed. You may have only met me when I rescued your soul from Hell, Dean… But I have known you for far longer.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve been creeping on me, Cas.” Dean smiled weakly. 

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “I do not understand- Ah, that is what you call a _joke_.”

“Yes, Cas. A joke. But, thank you for believing in me.” Dean shook his head. “How many Seals we talkin’ about?”

“This is the first. They need only sixty-six to release Lucifer from the Cage.”

“Oh. Maybe we should get on that.” Dean shook his head. 

“You will come across Seals breaking in your Hunting. There are Hundreds. It is _difficult_ to predict which ones she will attempt to break.” Castiel sighed. Dean thought he sounded weary. 

“How will I let you know?”

“Pray to me.”

Dean let out a breath as Castiel took off without another word. “Of course..”

**xxOOxxOOxx**

Dean stood in the bathroom doorway as Sam brushed his teeth.

“I know you wanted to get on the road right away… But I appreciate that we’re staying another night.” Sam stated through his toothpaste spit smile.

“Whatever, bitch. No chick flick moments, right?” Dean sighed and moved toward his bed. They were back to double beds again. Dean didn’t know what he had done to Sam to cause the lack of trust, but when Sam had approached him before this job and said that they needed their space, of course Dean was hurt. His nightmares had gotten worse and he didn’t know how to make them stop, only that having Sam by him lessened the incidents. Dean had a feeling this had to do with Ruby, but he didn’t want to let on that there was a problem. He sat down and ran a hand through his hair. 

“You almost done in there?” Dean smirked.

“Shut up, jerk.” Sam sauntered into the room and flopped backwards onto the bed. “Go brush your _fucking_ teeth.”

Dean laughed, whipped off his tee shirt and threw it at Sam. He padded into the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth and ran a wet rag over his face. He threw the towel on the floor and walked back out to the room.

“You didn’t throw your towel on the floor, did you?” Sam rolled his eyes as Dean shot him his shit-eating grin.

“You betcha, Sammy. Don’t get your panties in a bunch… I threw it under the sink. You won’t step on it when you go take a piss in the middle of the night. What with your _weak bladder_ and all.” Dean fell next to Sam on his bed and smirked. “What’re we gunna do now?”

Sam sighed. “I don’t know. This whole _Apocalypse_ thing has got me turned around. I think we should head to Bobby’s. He’s bound to have some books that expand on the Biblical writings that I _haven’t_ read.”

“Good idea. I’m gunna get some shut eye.” Dean started to push himself off his brother’s bed when he felt a hand clamp down on his bicep. 

“Dean… Uriel told me something earlier…” Dean turned toward his brother and raised an eyebrow. “He said you lied… That you remembered Hell… _All_ of Hell.”

Dean stiffened and fell back against the bed.

“Don’t think I don’t notice the nightmares, and the drinking. It’s been going on since that Angel brought you back. Is it true, Dean?”

Dean rolled over on his side to face his Sam. “I can’t…” Tears started to leak from Dean’s eyes. “It was _horrible_ , Sam.”

Dean closed his eyes and felt Sam’s arm snake around his waist, pulling them closer until their bodies were flush shoulder to toes. Sam _shushed_ Dean and ran his hand up and down the elder Winchester’s back. Dean sobbed quietly, his forehead resting on his brother’s, their hot breaths commingling. 

“The worst part of it all was when they told me what a failure I was. That John held out for a hundred years before we sprung him. I only made it thirty. _Thirty_ , Sam. Then I was carving people up and _enjoying_ it. I had lost all sense of myself. So, yeah… I have nightmares. But you? You make it better.”

Dean wrapped his free and around Sam’s neck and fiddled with the tiny hairs there. He nosed at Sam’s jaw and sighed. 

“It’s okay, big brother. I’m here for you.” Sam grabbed Dean’s hip and squeezed. He brushed his lips lightly over Dean’s temple. “Love you, brother.”

“Love you too, Sammy. Know I don’t say it often- if ever… But this? I can’t deal… I don’t know how.” Dean sniffed and buried his face in the crick of Sam’s neck.

“Go to sleep.” 

Dean nodded and tried to still his breath. He fell asleep with the comforting smell of _Sam_ surrounding him.

**xxOOxxOOxx**

Sam waited patiently until Dean’s breath evened out and he stilled his movement. Sam untangled Dean’s hand and their legs and slowly climbed out of bed. He pulled the blanket from Dean’s bed off and covered his brother, pausing only when Dean shifted in his sleep.

Sam padded across the room and slipped his boots on. He snatched the keys to the Impala and made his way to the room door. The night was slightly cool, the October air just this side of brisk. Sam shivered slightly at the temperature change and closed the door behind him with a snick. He walked to the Impala, unlocked the doors and climbed in the back seat.

The seat held many memories for Sam as he breathed deep the smell of leather and love. The car finally started to smell like Dean again. Sam closed his eyes and willed away the onslaught of memories that were invading his mind. He folded his hands as he did a thousand times before, and began to pray. 

“I guess I should start somewhere. I always prayed to God before, but now? Now since it seems wrong, I guess… Since there are Angels out there. So, I am praying to anyone listening. Dean is in a bad way. It scares me that he has to shoulder all of this burden on himself. He deserves a break. My brother has always-” Sam’s voice broke as tears rolled down his cheeks. “-he’s always put everyone else first. Me most of all. I just want him to have peace. So please… If there is anybody out there listening to this… Help my brother. Um… Amen.” 

Sam opened his eyes and ran his face over the back of his arm. He reached over the seat, grabbed a napkin and blew his nose. Sam clammered from the car and made his way back to their motel room. He went through the motions of his daily ablutions and slowly eased himself back into his bed. He pulled the covers tight and wiggled under Dean’s arm. He rolled his brother onto his back and laid his head over Dean’s heart. His fingers lightly brushed Dean’s thigh where his gun tattoo was. Sam smiled as Dean sighed in his sleep from the touch. He kissed his brother twice on the lips and settled in for the night knowing that Dean would sleep well.

**Author's Note:**

> **Is There Anybody Out There?**
> 
>  
> 
> (Marshall Dillon: Well, we got only about an hour of daylight left. We better get started.  
> Miss Tyson: Is it unsafe to travel at night?  
> Marshall Dillon: It'll be a lot less safe to stay here. Your father's gonna pick up our trail before long.  
> Miss Tyson: Can Lorca ride?  
> Marshall Dillon: He'll have to ride. Lorca, time to go! Chengra, thank you for everything. Let's go.  
> Miss Tyson: Goodbye, Chengra!  
> Chengra: Goodbye, Missy!  
> Miss Tyson: I'll be back — one day.  
> Chengra: The bones have told Chengra.  
> Miss Tyson: Take care of yourself.  
> Chengra: Marshall, look after my Missy.)
> 
>  
> 
> _Is there anybody out there?_


End file.
